


bitter as a puzzle, sweet as a sparkle

by moonsfics



Series: bittersweet (and other flavors) [1]
Category: Bangtan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Older Brother AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsfics/pseuds/moonsfics
Summary: Junghyuk has a conundrum. He has very conflicting and confusing feelings for two of the kids in his class, and there’s only really one person he trusts the most to be completely honest with him—and to help him figure out what to do next. His big brother, Jungkook.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Reader, Jeon Jungkook & You, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, mentions of y/n
Series: bittersweet (and other flavors) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	bitter as a puzzle, sweet as a sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I know I haven’t posted any written works since “You’ve Got That”, and I’m not really sure when I will finish the fic from which these characters are from, but I just finished this drabble and I really wanted to share. It’s short, but I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> (Working title of the fic I’m working on is “bittersweet” :) . It’s a coffee au where Jungkook has to take over his father’s shop while he’s in the hospital, as well as take care of his little brother. It’s a Y/N fic which is why there is mention of the character.)

Junghyuk was busying himself on the coffee table with a jigsaw puzzle Jungkook was sort of helping him figure it out. Every now and then he finds a piece his little brother might need next and he’d hold it in the air for him. He’s mostly distracted by the guy’s commentary from one of those random commentary channels he often finds, this time about the movie he watched last night.

“Hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“Can—can people have feelings for two other people at the same time?”

At this, Jungkook’s interest peaks. He looks down to find his brother still sitting back on his feet, arms resting on the coffee table as his eyes focus on the task in front of him. Still, Jungkook can see it—the way Junghyuk’s eyes carefully dart over to his brother briefly to see if he has his attention. He taps the puzzle piece between his fingers on the glass as he inspects his progress.

“Of course, bud. Mom and dad love each other, but they also love all three of us.” A part of him wonders that this may not be what Junghyuk means, but he wants to tread lightly—doesn’t want to spook him from asking more questions.

Junghyuk never has just one question. It’s a string of them, all which at first seem to be disconnected from one another, but the last always bringing them together to form the bigger question that has been bothering Junghyuk.

“Hmmm, yeah…” he drifts off, but his demeanor remains quiet.

Jungkook sits back and leans against the couch. He looks down at the pieces and finds one he might need soon and holds it out for him.

“B-but… but what about if someone has the same exact feeling for two people? Is that normal?”

Junghyuk’s hand stops moving, and he turns to look at Jungkook. His eyes sparkle with the quizzical look, but also with patience.

Jungkook nods, giving his brother a small smile—the most comfortable and reassuring one he can muster. He reaches with his free hand to brush the black hair from his brother’s forehead. “Of course. Mom and dad love all three of us equally. I love all my friends equally—maybe distinctly from one another—but I love them just as greatly. Don’t you love me and Jungsoo the same?”

At that, Junghyuk’s face forms into that of distaste—he scrunches his nose and pouts his lips, then shakes his head.

Jungkook can’t help but laugh a little.

“I like you better,” he says, then turns back to his puzzle.

“Why is that?” Jungkook pats his brother’s head softly, then lets his hand fall back to his side.

Junghyuk shrugs, but a minute later he says “Because you’re here, while dad is…. you know.”

Jungkook nods even though his brother can’t see it.

He’s quite for a bit longer, but Jungkook can tell his brother isn’t done with the questions. After he’s placed about six more pieces with Jungkook’s help, he speaks again.

“But… let’s say I find a kid in my class cute…”

“Mhhhmm,” Jungkook does his best to suppress the smile trying to break out and probably embarrass his nine year old brother.

“And I want to hold their hand… but I feel the same way about a different kid from my class. I-is that-“

“Normal?”

Junghyuk turns to look at his older brother. His eyes are still sparkling, but they’re much more vulnerable—almost scared. It tugs at Jungkook’s heart, and he wants to reach out and pat his head in reassurance, but he’s afraid Junghyuk might not like it right this second.

Jungkook nods and gives him a smile. “Of course it is. Sometimes you might feel just a little bit stronger for one of them—like maybe you want to hold the hand of one of the kids more than the other. But sometimes, they’re pretty much the same. A lot of people feel that way. I’ve felt that way plenty of times.”

“You have?”

The surprise and excitement in his brother’s voice makes Jungkook reach forward to brush the back of his head. “Of course.”

Junghyuk smiles, then shifts his position, bringing his legs to cross them and sit more comfortably, except this time he’s facing Jungkook. He fiddles with the puzzle piece on his fingers while he rests his elbows on his knees.

Jungkook’s stomach churns in nervousness. The question Junghyuk wants the answer to the most is coming. He just hopes he can give him the answer he deserves.

“I-is it normal… is it okay…” when Junghyuk looks up at his older brother, Jungkook feels like his heart would break. His eyes sparkle more, but with a soft layer of nervous tears. He bounces his legs as he looks at him, lips trembling a bit. “Is it okay if those two kids are a boy, and a girl?”

Jungkook smiles this time, so big he feels his heart might explode in love for his little brother. He can feel the tears forming in his eyes, and he does everything in his power to not reach forward and embrace Junghyuk in the tightest hug. There’s this sensation—an overwhelming feeling of pride and gratefulness. Grateful that his brother would trust him enough to come to him.

As Junghyuk watches his brother smile, he visibly sighs, immediately halting his fiddling with the puzzle piece.

“It’s completely normal, bud. Many people get crushes on both boys and girls, and people who don’t identify as such.”

Junghyuk nods in acknowledgement, clearly remembering the other conversation they had when Junghyuk wondered about gender and the kid in his class who likes to dress differently from most of their classmates.

He momentarily looks down at his hands to try and hide the tears that fall from his eyes, but Jungkook can’t help the twist to his heart, and he reaches forward to wipe them.

“Hey,” he taps his brother atop his head, and it makes him look up at him. “I love you, you know that right?”

Junghyuk nods.

“You should be proud. You’re lucky, Junghyukie, because when you’re older, you’re going to meet so many amazing people who feel just as you do, and you’ll make such beautiful friendships.”

Junghyuk has never been good at making friends, and Jungkook knows that this conversation is headed somewhere he’s unsure he’ll be able to help with. But he will try, because his brother is amazing. He’s a smart kid, sure of himself, and a wanderer.

“There’s gonna be more people that will make fun of me, right?”

And there it is.

Jungkook’s slight discomfort and spark of anger that rises within him has to be settled so he can answer truthfully to his little brother. Still, it’s hard to not feel overtly protective of a kid who shows nothing but love and kindness to others.

“Unfortunately, yes bud.” He brushes his brother’s head again. “A-are kids bothering you about it?”

Junghyuk nods slowly. “Andre and I were walking back from the bathroom, a-and we held hands, j-just briefly because he said he just wanted to know… Lewis and Jason saw so…” his voice is quiet, and it trembles. “They called us an ugly word that Carolina said her dads are often called but that we shouldn’t repeat.”

Jungkook’s eyes close, and he takes a deep breath. He has half a mind to go to the school and talk to his teachers, the principal, anyone that will put a stop to it. But he calms himself. The last thing he should do is scare Junghyuk more than he already is. He will do something about it, but what’s most important right now is his brother, and the comfort that he needs.

“They didn’t call me that word when I shared my dumplings with Sandy and she kissed my cheek,” Junghyuk is blushing red, but there’s understanding behind those mirroring eyes of his. “I guess it’s because we’re both boys.”

Jungkook nods, then he cups his brother’s face and makes him look at him. “Those kids are jerks. Unfortunately, adults will be too—sometimes more so than anyone else. They can be cruel, but none of that should make you feel like it’s not okay to hold hands with whomever you want. Their brains and hearts are small, so they may never understand.

“Just like there’s people like Lewis and Jason, there’s hundreds others like me, Y/N, and Nivi, Sol, Tae, Yoongi, and everyone around you who love people for who they really are inside, and will keep loving you no matter what.”

“D-do Nivi and Sol get called that word?”

Jungkook shakes his head as he lets go of his brother’s face. “They get called a similar word, but just as bad. And Taehyung and Yoongi have been called that word, but they’re still themselves you know. They hold hands and kiss in public, and everything. They’re not afraid.

“And you may still be a little bit afraid,” Jungkook continues as he takes the puzzle piece from Junghyuk to place on the table next to the pieces it fits with, “but one day you won’t be anymore. And until then, I’ll be here to remind you, okay bud?”

Junghyuk nods, then right before more tears fall, he pulls himself up to wrap his arms around his brother to hold him tightly, hiding his face on his shoulder.

Jungkook holds his little brother tightly, whispering that he loves him and reminding him of how amazing a kid he is. He feels his heart break a little, knowing that his brother could be in pain, but he’ll do everything in his power to make sure Junghyuk feels loved, understood, and brave, because he’s all of that, and more.


End file.
